Spectrobes The Three Masters
by KHrwby297
Summary: As three Junior NPP Officers are on their first mission in ages, they come across a strange escape pod with a man inside... Along with a strange-looking box containing three devices inside. Little do they know, the fate of their star-system rests in their hands.


In a galaxy far, far away (Sorry, had too) known as the Nanairo System; which consisted of seven planets and one sun. At the moment, a Nanairo Planetary Patrol Cruiser was gliding through the star system.

Inside the ship were three teenagers, no older than sixteen, manning the cockpit. The first one was named Rallen; he had orange hair with a stubby low ponytail in the back, red-orange eyes, and fair skin. He wore the standard, black and white NPP uniform with malleable plating made of a material providing armor-like qualities.

The second one was named Jeena; she had long, bright-pink hair, light-blue eyes with stilted cat-like pupils, and palish-fair skin. She wore a blue and dark-blue tank-top with black lining on the collar and down the sides. Over this was a white, cropped puffer jacket with short sleeves. She wore white shorts with a white belt with three pounches over a pair of black leggings with white boots with medium-sized chunky heels.

She also had on a black headband with a smooth, round blue jewel on each end, on her left wrist was a black, bulky digital wristwatch, and on her right hand was a fingerless, silver scanner glove.

And the third one was named Selene; she had long, straight navy-blue hair that reached her lower back with a small section of of it tied into a small bun with a streamer of hair trailing below it and a large lock of hair framed her face on the left side. She also had rich-mauve eyes with small, oval-shaped gold-rimmed glasses and dark skin.

She wore a royal-blue shirt that had a crew neckline and 3/4 sleeves edged in light-blue. Over this was a light-blue leather vest with the gold zipper zipped below her chest. She wore a white mini skirt with royal blue leggings underneath and white low-heel ankle boots with a gold zipper on the sides.

She also wore white fingerless gloves with royal-blue cuffs, a gold chain choker with a blue galaxy stone pendant, a pair of gold earrings with pendants matching the one on her choker, and her nails were painted blue with a galaxy design.

"Jeena, Selene! This is our first real mission in ages, we can't afford to mess this up!" Rallen exclaimed, clearly pumped up for said mission. Jeena then gave him a sly smile "Well, Rallen. Who's fault is that? We've haven't got any interesting cases lately because _you_ always go off to do things your way." the orange-haired boy gawked at the her "I can't believe you said that! I ALWAYS get the job done!"

Selene giggled at them a bit before she saw an alert on her command station "Hey, guys. Commander Grant is calling us." the three teens quickly straighten themselves up as Jeena set up the video call. Commander Grant's face then appeared on each of their monitors "Rallen!" "Sir!" "Jeena!" "Yes, Commander!" "Selene!" "Present and accounted for, Commander Grant!"

The commander then began to explain their mission "I have details regarding your upcoming mission; we've detected a strange object that appears to have come from deep space, it dropped out of the sky and crashed onto the surface of Daichi; the second planet of Nanairo. Your mission is to locate, investigate, and return the object for further study."

"Yes, Sir!" Rallen yelled, causing Grant to give a stern look "Rallen! One more thing! Stick to the plan and no monkey business! Do you understand?" that made the orange-haired boy flinched back a bit "Uhh... Yes, Sir! I understand. We'll get the job done!" "Understood, Sir/Commander!" Jeena and Selene said simultaneously "I'll be waiting for your report." Grant then ended the call.

"Rallen, you heard that? **No** monkey business this time." Jeena said with a grin "What monkey business?! You sound just like the Commander! Why's everybody so uptight?" Rallen groaned as he stared at his monitor, noticing they were getting closer to their destination "Hey, check it out! It looks like we're approaching Daichi!" "Roger! Preparing groundscan!" Selene stated, pressing several on her station. After a moments, the results of the groundscan appeared on her screen "Hmm... Looks It's raining pretty hard down there." the blue-ette noted as the cruiser entered Daichi's atmosphere.

Minutes later, the cruiser landed on a large lush, green clearing. And sure enough, it was raining heavily like the Selene's groundscan said "Alright, guys. Let's begin our investigation!" Jeena said, getting up from her chair, with Rallen and Selene soon following.

As they exited the ship, Jeena messed with her glove for a moment before causing an umbrella-like force-field to appeared over them, effectively shielding the three teens from the rain. As they walked through Daichi's plains, the wet ground squishing beneath their boots, they eventually came across a LARGE indentation in the ground, located in a slightly more rocky area of Daichi.

"Think we've found the crash site." Rallen said as Jeena kneel down to inspect the indentation, before noticing the destroyed surface of a nearby mountain "Part of it, at least..." she then stood up and the three teens began to walked around the side of the mountain and into a nearby valley.

After walking around the side of the mountian, they saw it... the strange object they were looking for. As they got closer, Jeena realized it was an escape pod of sorts. But it **definitely** wasn't from Nanairo.

"An escape pod? Are you sure, Jeena? Because I've never seen this kind before..." Selene said, the uncertainly clear in her voice. The pinkette just nodded "I'm pretty sure, Selene." she then approached the pod, looked inside... and gasped.

"T-There's somebody in here!" she exclaimed, Rallen and Selene hurried over and looked as well. Just like Jeena had said, there was somebody in there; it was an old man with long, bushy orange-hair with a matching beard, and some of his hair was tied into a small ponytail. He wore a strange-looking, gray robe that looked both futuristic and ancient at the same time.

"Is he... Dead?" Rallen managed to say, Jeena then used her glove to scan the pod and the man "...No, he's not. He's just in hyper-stasis." she stated as she fiddled with her glove some more "I'm going to have him transported to the ship. Give me a second."

As Rallen and Selene stood idly around, waiting for Jeena to finished up, Rallen noticed something shiny out of the corner of his eye, about a few dozen feet away. Curious, he walked over (And out from underneath the force-field, getting soaked in a matter of seconds) and saw it was bluish-gray box embedded in the ground; just slightly bigger than his head. "Did this come out of the pod?" he thought to himself as he pulled the box out of the ground with little effort.

"Did you find something, Rallen?" he looked over his shoulder to see Selene coming towards him (And getting soaked as well) "Not sure, look." he held the box up for her to see "What do ya think of it?" The blue-ette then leaned to get a better look when the box suddenly popped open, causing her jump back in shock "Ah!" she yelped.

Rallen was a bit startled as well, but that quickly changed when he noticed what was in the box; three, strange-looking white devices.

"What the-?" was all Rallen could say as he reached in and took one of the devices out "Hold this." he said, shoving the box into Selene's hands. He then open an empty suit slot on his arm "Looks like it could fit..." he murmured, setting the device into the slot. It, quite mysteriously, fitted perfectly...

"What do you think they are?" The orange-haired boy asked as Selene took one of the devices out as well. Before she could respond, they heard Jeena scream.

They whipped their heads around, only to see what look like... Well, for lack of a better word _"Monsters"_ looming over Jeena, who just stood there prettified, unable to move.

"JEENA!" the two teens screamed, racing towards their friend, with Selene still holding the box and device. But... it didn't look they were gonna make in time...

Just when all hope seemed lost, however, Rallen and Selene's device began to glow before emitting a bright, blinding light, causing the boy and girl to shield their eyes from it. After a few moments, they uncovered their eyes... and what they saw made their eyes widen and their jaws dropped; standing before them were three giant creatures; the first one was a behemoth-like creature colored green and yellow with yellow spikes, a big horn on either side of It's head, and at the end of It's tail was a round, mace-like spike.

The second one looked was a long and slender cat-like creature with mostly yellow fur with purple and white accents and a red, cloud-like tail. And the third one looked like a dark-blue panther-like creature with metal wings and silver-colored lightning bolts.

After a few seconds of staring at the creatures, with their eyes still wide and their jaws dropped, Rallen finally muttered "Oh, man... I hope you guys are on our side..."


End file.
